Only You
by Elizabeth Whittaker
Summary: Jerin and Aguro finally settle things after the whole incident with Devur's Knighting. Right after Knight's Task and Warrioress' Test.


Only You  
  
By: Elizabeth Whittaker  
  
Email: i_love_zelgadis@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: Aguro and Jerin are known as 'being together' by the time the game of Lufia I ends. But I really think that it would take a couple of years for them to really understand the feelings they have for one another.  
  
This takes place after my first fanfiction, Knight's Task and Warrioress' Test. Written four years after Knight and Warrioress, this explains how Jerin starts to fight the feelings that she had for an elf and a human.  
  
Lufia and the Fortress of Doom, its characters, places and storyline belong to Tatio. All other parts of the story, including Rainrar and all its other people are copyrighted to Elizabeth Marion Whittaker.  
  
All comments, critisms and the like can be sent to the email address up above.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
It had been a few hours since Devur and Lufia had fought the repressed form of Erim and Sir Arek. The Lost Soul Cult had been stopped and as they waited for them to come back, Jerin was nervous. Her stomach had butterflies as Demetri looked at her from a side glance. Meeting his eyes, her golden orbs had blinked once before she put a hand to her head. "Well, I'm glad that's over," she muttered.  
  
Aguro nodded. "That was pretty creepy. But what will happen to Lufia now? Will she become evil again?"  
  
"If she did, the whole world would be probably blown to smithereens by now," the quiet voice of Prince Demetri had replied. "I don't understand it myself. I think that she had decided to not go to that side." His hands seemed to be playing with the necklace that he had on.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to take a walk," Jerin had announced, her dress blowing to the side as well as her hair. The wind seemed to be blowing in a pleasent breeze and she had meant to enjoy the weather before she had to leave Alekia. "I'll be back in a little bit." As she turned her head to the direction of the wind, the half elf closed her eyes, spreading her arms.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder as she felt the wind hitting her. "Mind if I go with you?"  
  
She blinked as she heard the voice of her old traveling companion and opened her eyes to stare at him. The green haired Lorbenian had seemed to look different as his hair blew freely in the wind. It seemed to capture his face, but more importantly, his eyes. A nod came from Jerin as her voice was caught in her throat and started walking, a faint blush coming into her cheeks. Demetri caught this and glared at Aguro.  
  
"She can go on her own, human."  
  
Aguro turned to him. "You know, when I want you to know my opinion, I'll ask. And I want to talk to her about something." His voice was a growl as he met the elf's eyes. "You know, you seem to think you own her because she's 'betrothed' to you, which I can't believe. I mean, Jerin is her own person. I couldn't think of her being some property." His hand moved off her shoulder as he waved his hand to him. "After all the stuff she's been through, she's going right back into that captivity, only she doesn't have a way out."  
  
"What captivity?"  
  
Aguro then pushed Jerin forward, as if to indicate that she should walk ahead of him. As she did that, she heard his reply.  
  
"That shows how much you know her then. You told me you're her best friend, yet I would think she would have told you about that. Maybe she did and you just didn't pay attention to her. And you know something? Despite the fact that you're her 'best friend', even Lufia would listen to her. Even if she was a little bitchy about it, she still would." Jerin then felt his hand on her shoulder again and then sighed. When they were out of earshot of Demetri, he then said, "God, he's such a damn prick."  
  
Jerin snorted at that comment. She had often had heard comments like that before, only they had referred to something like, 'She's such a stuck up bitch'. "Well, I guess you can't really comment on Lufia anymore, can you?" A laugh came from her as she thought about it. "Maybe she'll settle down. Who knows with that one. Perhaps Devur will finally marry her and stop all this nonsense."  
  
"And what about you, Jeriavea?" Aguro asked, using her real name. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Jerin stopped and looked at Aguro as he too stopped, walking in front of her. "Well . . . " Truthfully, she was unsure. For years she had always hated him, especially since they had traveled together and he had made fun of her. But when they had parted their ways in Lorbenia two years after living together for a while, she had thought of him often when she had traveled to the elfin town of Rainrar. True, there was Demetri there, and she had liked him since she was a little girl. But as she met up with her old traveling companions again, she had even wanted Lufia's company over Demetri's arrogance.  
  
"Well, I don't know," she finally answered, a blush coming to her face again. She hid her eyes as she looked away from him, playing with her feet.  
  
Aguro laughed at that. "You know, you look cute when you do that." A hand took her chin and lifted her head, making her look at him. "You always were. Especially when I was making fun of you." A smile came to his face. "I might have been . . . childish . . . but now I kind of realize why I missed you all that time. I kind of liked living in that house with you. After you left, it was pretty lonely."  
  
"Lonely? You?" But as she asked, she understood how he felt. It had happened to her when she had returned home. Often she would find herself not thinking about Demetri, but him. She had thought of him more when Demetri had declared that he was marrying her. No proposal. Just a demand. And like Aguro had told Demetri, he had thought her a piece of property. No regard to her feelings or thoughts. He just acted like she never had a mind to begin with.  
  
Aguro nodded. "Well, yeah. Who else would I fight with? Or joke around? Or talk about old times?"  
  
"So all this time you made fun of me . . . you never really meant it, did you?"  
  
Another laugh came from him. "Well, course not. I kind of liked you then, and well . . . guess it kind of stuck and won't go away. You know, like a sore that doesn't go after a certain amount of time. But . . . I couldn't tell you. Didn't know how to tell you, I guess. And then, I heard that that bastard wanted to marry you and you didn't agree. I really couldn't stand that. I mean, I know you. You have a intelligence that no one else would have. You know both races, not just one. You age different. And . . . " He looked away for a moment as he thought and put a hand on her face. "You're kind of pretty too. No, not kind of," he said as an afterthought. "You're the most beautiful thing I've laid my eyes on. Or my hands, for that matter."  
  
"But Lufia . . ."  
  
"Forget her. She's got Devur. Besides, I really didn't like her like that anyway." His hazel eyes stared at her intently and she, in turn, could not look away from him. All the hidden emotion that he felt for her shone in his eyes. Tears sprung to her eyes as she hugged him and cried silently. Confused, he looked at her head and just patted her back awkwardly. "What is it?"  
  
"You. You've hid this from me all this time . . ." It was a whisper into his chest as she tried wiping her eyes. The tears did not want to seem to stop as her heart felt lifted of a hidden burden. "I felt like this for so long . . ." Her eyes looked at his, shining in her tears. "Damnit, I have." Her hand caressed his face, feeling the stubble of a beard. "For like . . . years . . . "  
  
A broad smile came to his face, his tunic soaked in her tears. "So, what will you do, Jeriavea? Go with him, or stay alone?"  
  
"Neither." A smile came to her face as she closed her eyes. "I don't want to be alone. I've been alone far too long." Her hands explored his face and she took her time doing that, remembering his features. The sleek, long nose, the small lips, the furry eyebrows. Even where his face had dimples near his cheeks. "You need to shave, you know that?"  
  
"Haven't had the time," he said as he touched her lips, kissing her gently.  
  
Her eyes were still closed, but something seemed to explode inside of her. The thought of not living without him seemed irrational and kind of unbearable. She had done it for so long and had him in her thoughts . . . when this happened, she had thought of how she had done it in the first place. She opened her eyes and found his lips were gone from hers and that she had enjoyed that feel of it. The way the stubble had gently brushed against her skin . . . it had sent a shiver down her. And as she looked at him, she then smiled broadly.  
  
"Kiss me again."  
  
"Will you stay with me, then?" It was more of a offer then a question. "I can't live like this, Jeriavea. The feel of not having you to hold anymore. To think of you with him . . . "  
  
A soft laugh came from her, a blush in her features. The wind blew their hair all around and as she felt the material of the dress expose part of her leg, she found his hand on her thigh to stop the material from exposing any more. The other was on her back and, leaning into him and staring up at him, she then nodded. "I'll stay. Why would I leave? He doesn't make me feel . . . like you do."  
  
"You--"  
  
"Just kiss me and shut up, Aguro," she told him as she sealed her own fate by kissing him softly. His arms wrapped around her and she smiled as she deeped her kiss, sending in him a sense of urgency. She had sealed up her feelings for so long that she needed him. And as he broke that kiss, she knew that he would know she had felt that way. "Just . . . just tell me what you feel. Tell me you love me like I love you."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well then, I guess we can settle things later. The whole wedding, I mean."  
  
"Wedding?!" Aguro nearly shouted. "Aren't you going a little fast there?"  
  
Jerin smiled. She had laughed at that as well and pressed her knee into his thigh, grinning like a devil.  
  
"Not at all, love. Not at all." 


End file.
